beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 37: Brutes, Prophets, Warriors, Allies
Brutes, Prophets, Warriors, Allies is the thirty-seventh episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. The battle between the Ramaz Dolsa Elites and the bladers from earth continue. Plot The battle continues from last episode, Peacock, Itzamna, and Gresfon have been defeated, Bahrev taunts the earth bladers, and Hikari responds with defiance. Whes laughs maniacally as he begins to rise up and turns into three black rings, which fly into each of the remaining three Ramaz Dolsa beys, Honto snarls at the earth bladers, telling them that their fallen comrade has given his life to give them more power. Barlon uses its new power boost and activates its ability Astro Barrier, it slams into Apophis, using its hardlight barrier as a battering ram. Apophis uses its flexible Spin Track to redistribute the impact from the hit back into Barlon, however Barlon simply absorbs the hit and strikes Apophis again. Dragonshen activates its Re-Quip, Shenron's Gift, to recover after using its special move, and Malion goes for it, activating Cutting Edge as it charges. Malion strikes Dragonshen, but it is fended off by Dragonisis who uses Steam Nightmare to create a screen of steam and shrill sound that throws Axerel off, causing Malion to flee, and the ability ends. Valadon clashes with Yamato, each having activated their Re-Quips for additional power, the pair move closer and closer to Barlon and Apophis, and the two skirmishes intersect. Barlon smashes Apophis into Yamato, and Valadon comes from behind the pair to send them flying towards Barlon, who activates its ability, Astro Reaper, and striking the pair with its hardlight scythe. Apophis suffers a gash in the Fusion Wheel, while Yamato suffers a far worse hit, having its Re-Quip completely severed, the remains of which fall to the floor, and explode in a great cloud of fire and lightning as Barlon passes over them. Dragonshen and Dragonisis batter Malion, the sisters falling into a pattern due to their kindred resonance, and the repeated hits on the same locations begin to crack the Clear Wheel, however Malion activates its Re-Quip, causing hardlight blades to sprout from the gaps in its Metal Wheel, and Dragonshen and Dragonisis are damaged as they hit them, causing them to draw back from their dual barrage. Barlon's own Re-Quip is damaged by the explosion of Yamato's Re-Quip, Bahrev growls and orders Barlon to eject it, and Barlon sends it downwards towards Yamato, however Yamato activates its ability Topgear and NEX Mode, which gives it just enough speed to dodge, however the internal heat is too much and Yamato begins to overheat, smoking pouring out of its Chrome Wheel. Dragonisis activates its Re-Quip, activating Syphoned Flood, and begins to flood the antechamber, the move starts out as a trickle, but due to the Re-Quip the rate at which it can create H2O, and it quickly turns into a puddle, and continues flowing at an increasing rate. Malion goes to attack, however it is repelled by Dragonshen, and it goes for another attack, only to be repelled again, and so Axerel yells at his comrades to attack it too. Barlon and Valadon turn their attention to Dragonisis, and charge for it, however they are chased down by Apophis and Yamato, who join with Dragonshen to form a protective barrier around Dragonisis. Dragonisis's flood has begun to turn into a torrent, the feet of the bladers becoming wet, which prompts them to stand further back to avoid the torrent now coming out of Dragonisis. The three Ramaz Dolsa beys have begun to significantly wear down the earth beys, who are showing noticeable cracks and scratches, however the earth beys keep up their defensive barrier at the cost of themselves. Barlon breaks through the defensive barrier created by the earth beys, and lands a hit on Dragonisis, however a dragon-shaped jet of water throws it back, and it is smacked into Valadon by Apophis. Honto yells at Bahrev for hitting his bey, and Bahrev punches Honto, threatening him and telling him it wasn't his fault, before sending Bahrev to barrage Dragonshen. Dragonshen takes the hits to avoid letting Barlon hit Dragonisis, however Barlon's hits cause one of the wheels of Dragonshen's Chrome Wheel to shatter, the remains of which fly everywhere. Bahrev grins, and continues its attacks, while Valadon and Malion attack Yamato on Apophis respectively, the water generated by Dragonisis has risen to the level of the bey's Performance Tips, and Hikari tells the others that it is time. Bahrev senses the increase in resonance energy first, and takes the lead, he activates Barlon's special move, Zharid Kaden, and his comrades follow with Malion's special move, Jaiburr Kiphis, and Valdon's special move, Rakpel Voret. The antechamber fills with dark clouds, and hardlight surrounds the earth beys, forming the shape of a spinning obelisk filled with scythe-shaped blades that begins to enclose around them. Dragonisis activates its own special move, Pounding Storm, in response, and Apophis combines his own special move, Flood of Madness, to combine the water with chaos energy, which the pair send up into the Ramaz Dolsa beys. The blades of the obelisk begin to shear the earth beys, and Psyra tells Sanakami to uses his move, and he activates Matchless Battle Supreme, and Yamato's beast flies through the barrier, pieces of its armour falling off as representing its damage from the battle, and creates a huge lightning storm. The lightning is conducted by the water into the Ramaz Dolsa beys, and combined with the chaos energy, begins to overload the opposing beys generators, which begin to generate hardlight at a dangerously exponential rate. As the beys trapped in the obelisk begin to get ruined by the blades, each missing great chucks out of all of their parts, the Ramaz Dolsa beys explode in flashes of bright light, blinding everyone. The light clears, and the gang find their beys in ruins in the centre of the room, however the Ramaz Dolsa beys are nowhere to be seen, having been atomised by their out of control hardlight generators. Bahrev goes berserk and rushes at the bladers, who exclaim in alarm, however Bahrev is stopped in his tracks by the sudden appearance of Psyra in front of him, and as he goes to assault Psyra he suddenly stops as a sword impales him. Bahrev collapses, dead, and Psyra remarks that brute force alone can't win battles, Axerel and Honto attempt to avenge his fallen comrade, however they too are dispatched by Psyra. Psyra cleans off his sword and collects the remains of Apophhis, and congratulates his teammates for defeating their Ramaz Dolsa opponents, Kira asks where he got his sword, and Psyra replies that it called to him. Hikari thanks Psyra, Sanakami, and Rio for assisting them, and offers them jobs as WBBA agents, Sanakami seems excited at the idea, but Psyra says that they have no interest but expresses gratitude anyway, the group are interrupted by a huge jolt as the ship begins to descend to the ground, and an alarmed Angus and Xingke run out of the Ramaz Dolsa throne room. The group run back through the passageways to get back to the ground, where they find Des face to face with a dark, imposing figure, who Xingke informs them is the leader of Ramaz Dolsa himself, Azaren. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes